


The Bribe

by NoxVentus98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Sex Magic, Spitroasting, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxVentus98/pseuds/NoxVentus98
Summary: Percy's has a cock cage he needs to get off. The Stoll brothers are the only ones who can help him.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll, Percy Jackson/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura, Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura/Connor Stole, Percy Jackson/Travis Stoll
Kudos: 36





	The Bribe

Percy

1\. My cock is hard as fuck and I can’t get off.  
2\. I need to get into the library to get this cage off.  
3\. The only way to get in is with the Stoll brothers' help.

Mission is a go

Connor is sitting on his brother Travis lap not even wearing pants in their shared bed eyeing me like a delectable piece of meat which means the clothing I am wearing is indeed sexy. That is to say the lack of said clothing, a small scarf wrapped around my neck did little to help the cold air stop biting at my nipples or exposed cock. At least I was smart enough to bring the blue socks. They are the most warm ones and other than my cock chubbing up in the cold on the way it was quite comfortable.

Connor says : Well well Brother mine what little pony has dragged itself in today? What should we do with him do you think?

Travis announces his presence like a maniacal jackal pulling off Connor off his surprisingly small cock (smaller even than mine when i was younger) asking: “What purpose does our little seahorse have in the Hermes cabin today?” as his entire cabin watched a few of them jacking others peacefully reading if you ignored their bulges.

Taking a deep breath I took a step forward and said: “I need access to the library to get this cage off. I hear you can help me get in there. The only thing left is the discussion of your price.” My heart pounding a mile a minute I waited fearfully of their response afraid of being tied up into a milking stall or something else that puts me in an even more vulnerable state!

Connor steps behind me, his breath heating my neck, his large cock’s heat pressing into my spine like a spell, my brain going fuzzy and my knees weak as his brother Travis says “I think our price is quite clear and fair. We are gonna fuck you until we are satisfied. Might take a few hours. It shall also be in front of the entire cabin and a few of our favorites in here get to take turns fucking you too. Acceptable?”. My heart beats faster and I almost fall before I gather myself enough to whisper those words that will deliver me to such a sweet hell even greater than the trappings of the lotus casino. “Of course. On the river Styx I swear that you two shall be allowed to use my body in front of your entire cabin and that those you deem worthy be allowed as well.

Connor pushes me to the floor and takes out his cock shoving it in while Travis, faster than I noticed, takes out his cock and presses it’s warmth to my face. Greedily I pull it into my mouth tonguing the head and playing with it’s hood while Connor rocks into my body readily with the natural wetness I have back there as the son of Poseidon providing smooth passage as his large cock rocks into my prostate and feels like it fills even my stomach a haze of pleasure overtaking me as my cock leaks through it’s cage refusing to let me cum or even get properly hard! Travis meanwhile has gotten impatient I can tell because even though he has a small cock he does his level best to shove it all the way down making sure to push his balls inside to as I give the salty thing some licks. Ethan the horny fucker comes over getting permission from Connor before sitting just above my ass and stretching it way further when his average cock is pushed in besides Connor’s! Connor groans at the stimulation and immediately cums filing my ass with his seed but continues to fuck into me as I make my ass squeeze the two as best as I can making Ethan gasp and fall onto my back as his cock goes off in me too slipping out leaving a little cum trail. That taken care of I focus back onto Travis and see a devious smirk on his face before he takes out his cock from my mouth and a bottle, Labeled A&A Inc. “Growth” that he pours on his cock. He quickly shoves it down my throat again halting any questions. I should have known their request couldn’t have been as simple as it seemed. I choked as his once small cock grew and grew bulging out my throat leaving me almost unable to breath as he shoved it further and further down making my body feel like a used toy. He rocks into me again and again collapsing my body into the floor as I suddenly notice the smell of sex in the air and my eyes take in all the people in the cabin masturbating as they watch pants and underwear partially pulled down, some interesting toys being used and couples deciding it’s as good a time as any to have some fun. As Travis’s now massive cock trembles inside me I prepare as best I can but still the discharge and pulsing heat that occupies my upper half is insidious and I feel almost sickly and wrecked by my lust as my cock tries again in vain to get hard!

Both the Stoll brothers pull out their wet cocks, Travis's cock shrinking back down grins wild on their faces and address me with the collapsed Nakamura still on my back, Travis saying “Well a deal is a deal. We can help you get in there. That was a great deal of fun and we are very glad you were willing to accept one of our favorite prices.” and Connor saying with a blush “and you took his magically enhanced cock like a freaking king”. They turn to the door gesturing me to follow them as we snuck through the night avoiding the harpies as we got closer to the library in the Athena cabin. They break me into it with a lock pick.

“Good luck Percy!” They say in sync before running off into the night to go cause some other mischief no doubt.

I turn back to the library furiously searching through it for the appropriate book detailing it’s construction tome after tome, the wrong ones, some of them in mind bending English and! The one I am looking for in Blessed Greek! I pull it out and look at the index finding the cock cages easily on page three and….. The method for unlocking is such that only one of Hephaestus's children can unlock it because the method requires extreme precision metalwork to create a keys as the stupid cages aren’t even forged with one in mind. I put the book away and sneak out over to their cabin as the rainbows hidden in the corner I had agreed to continued to follow my progress I prepared myself for the next wonderful sexy thing I could do, a smirk on my face as cum leaked from me as I walked.


End file.
